Harry Potter & die Geheimnisse der Schwarzen Rose
by natsucat
Summary: Ron ist tot, Harry und Hermine geben sich nur noch gegenseitig Halt und verbringen den Somemr zusammen.Erstaunliche Entdeckungen,interessante Geister und ein bisschen Romance und supernatural kommt auf euch zu.Viel Spaß beim lesen. CharakterDeath,no slash
1. Erstes Chaos

**Disclimaer:Mir gehört nichts TT ausser das was ihr nicht kennt**

Viel spaß bei der Story!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**_Erstes Chaos_**

Verletzt ging er durch die Straßen.

Verletzt, ja, wahrlich, er, Harry Potter,

der Junge der lebt, Gryffindors Goldjunge und die Hoffnung der Zauberwelt war verletzt.

Die Wunde war tief und schwarzes Blut floß aus ihr heraus.

Doch die Wunde konnte man nicht sehen, nicht wenn man nicht genau hinsah.

Eine Wunde, tief, triefend und sich nie wieder schliessend, so kam es dem Schwarzhaarigem vor.

Die Wunde die tief im Inneren des Lebewesens namens Harry Potter blutete.

So tief in seiner Seele verankert, dass wohl niemand sie je lösen werden wird.

Nie hatte jemand diese Wunde gesehen, nicht in seinen ersten 11 Lebensjahren, nicht in den letzten

6 Jahren. Außer vier Personen hatte es auch niemand versucht, aber auch diese konnten nicht zu ihm vordringen, doch Hermione hatte es geschafft. Die Hermione, die gerade an seiner Seite, auf den Weg in eine neue Welt war. Ja, erst vor kurzem hatte sie die Wunde finden können, erst vor kurzem war alles passiert...

Es war der Sommer nach dem 6 Schuljahr.

Das Schuljahr war, so weit Harry es beurteilen konnte, das Schlimmste das er je erlebt hatte.

Die Anderen waren auch nicht gerade toll, aber dieses Jahr hatten sich mehr Schüler als jemals zuvor Voldemort angeschlossen und am Ende des Schuljahres hatten sie es zu spüren kriegen müssen.

Zwei Rawenclaws und drei Slytherin aus der 7 Klasse hatten in einer Freistunde, kurz vor den Ferien, einen Überraschungsangriff gestartet.

Harry saß mit allen Gryffibdorsechstklässlern am See und sie spielten Karten.

...:---------FLASHBACK---------:...

„Hey! Du schummelst Seam!" , schrie Lavendel und schon warf sich Dean spaßeshalber auf den Iren und versuchte ihn durchzukitzeln, versuchte deshalb, weil er im gleichen Moment geschockt wurde, genauso wie Seamus und Lavender. Harry hatte sich instinktiv auf den Bode geschmissen als der rote Blitz in Dean eingeschlagen war. Dabei hatte er Parvati versehentlich mit hinunter gerissen. Hermione, Neville und Ron hatten sich genau wie Harry auf den Boden geschmissen, so flogen zwei Strahlen vorbei ohne ein Ziel zu finden.

So sprangen die restlichen Gryffindor erschrocken auf, griffen schon alleine aus Reflex nach ihren Zauberstäben und suchten die Gegend nach ihren Angreifern ab.

Und da! In der Nähe der magischen Beerengewächsen standen sie.

Drei Siebtklässler und zwei Siebtklässlerinnen.

Alle fünf sahen mit grimmigen Gesichtern auf sie hinab.

Schon Sekunde später brach ein Blitzgewitter los und Flüche in allen erdenklichen Farben und mit nicht ungefährlichen Wirkungen flogen auf die jeweiligen Gegner zu.

Parvati war schon durch einen schwarzmagischen Zauber aus dem Kampfgeschehen ausgebrochen.

Sie lag am Boden, mit unzählige, tiefen Schnitten übersehen die unaufhörbar bluteten. Neville lag geschockt neben ihr.

Harry sah dies und warf blind vor Wut mit allen erdenkliche Zaubern um sich, die er kannte.

Dadurch schaltete er noch zwei weitere, vermutlichen, Todesseranwärter aus, die ihrem Meister ein Geschenk machen wollten, mit Harrys Tod. Zwei weiter waren bereits gefallen, durch Ron und

Hermione.

Doch der letzte, machte den verzweifelten Versuch und ließ drei Sprüche in kurzer Reihenfolge los. Einen altertümlichen Todesfluch, der einen, nach ca. 10 Minuten scheinbar endloser Qual, endlich der Ruhe entließen, schickte er auf Hermine.

Einen Cruciatus auf Ron und einen Avada Kedavra auf Harry.

Hermione, die zu geschockt war, dadurch, dass jemand erneut einen Avada Kedavra auf Harry schickte, bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck.

Harry und Ron wichen den Flüchen aus die für sie bestimmt waren, doch Ron warf sich vor Hermoine und schmetterte noch währen des Fluges einen Betäubungszauber auf den letzten Angreifer.

Das sollte sein letzter Zauberspruch gewesen sein.

Der für Hermine bestimmte Fluch, drang mit einem komischem Knacken in Rons Brust ein und dieser fiel schreiend zu Boden.

Hermione schrie auf vor Schreck, fiel auf die Knie und fing an zu weinen.

Harry war zur Salzsäule erstarrt, natürlich wusste er welcher Spruch Ron getroffen hatte, grub er sich doch seit Anfang des Schuljahres durch die Zauberspruchbücher!

Nach einer kurzen Zeit von ein paar Sekunden, die allen dreien wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, fiel Ron in eine erlösende Ohnmacht , die Hermione nur noch mehr weinen ließ.

Harry ließ sich schließlich ebenfalls neben Ron auf die Knie fallen, wie betäubt strich er Ron ein paar verschwitzte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, dass verkrampft wirkte.

Hermione nahm ihn nun noch leise schluchzend in die Arme und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss, wusste sie doch, dass der Fluch bald seine Wirkung letztendlich vollbringen würde.

Eine dicke Träne kullerte über ihre Wange auf Ron's Gesicht, der wurde, wie durch ein Wunder, wieder wach und Hermione sowie Harry sahen ihm an, dass er sich anstrengen musste nicht aufzuschreien vor den Schmerzen die ihn so quältem.

Gepeinigt schloß Ron die Augen uund öffnete seinen Mund um seine letzten Worte zu sprechen.

„Mine, du weißt ich liebe dich, bitte..", er machte ein kurze Pause, ihm fiel es wirklich schwer zu sprechen, doch er tat es weiter: „...bitte lebe weiter..."

Er keuchte

„Und Harry!"

Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah Harry aus halb geschlossenen Augen an.

„Kümmer dich um sie. Ich...ich werde auf euch aufpassen!"

Ron musste husten, und er spuckte Blut.

„Vergesst mich nicht, und... sagt Gin' dass ich sie liebe. Sie-wieder keuchte er- sie soll bloß glücklich werden mit Dean!"

Und ein letztes Mal grinste er schelmisch, obwohl man sah dass es ihn qüälte, behielt er doch das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Sonst mach ich ihm...die Hölle...heiß...und sagt Mum,Dad ...Fred - und wieder Blut- und George

und...Bill, Charlie...dass...ich ihnen viel...Glück wünsche...und..ich verzeihe Percy...hauptsache er kommt zu meinr Beerdigu..ng.."

Ron schien zu merken , dass es mit ihm zu Ende ging.

Hermione und Harry hatten ihn die ganze Zeit nur still angeschaut, wollten sie ihm doch nicht noch mehr quälen!

Ron lächelte sein letztes Lächeln, mit dem er auch begraben werden sollte und sagte seine allerletzten Worte:

„Ich lieb'...euch...werd' euch...vermiss'n...vergesst...se...nich'...meine...Worte!"

Und ein letztes Mal schloß er die Augen.

Ronald Bilius Weasley war mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in den Armen seiner Freundin gestorben.

Die Professoren kamen kurz nach Rons Tod angelaufen, ihm konnte keiner mehr helfen.

...:---------FLASHBACK---------:...

Harry hatte geweint, nächtelang saß er mit Hermione zusammen und sie vergossen gemeinsam unzählige Tränen. Seit Rons Tod sah man Harry nie mehr lachen, nicht grinsen und nicht kichern.

Auch Hermione hatte sich seitdem verändert, sie sprach nicht mehr viel, lachte nicht mehr, und lächelte nur noch wenn Harry bei ihr war, und auch da nur selten, da sie es wenn sie es tat, immer nur tat weil sie von Harrys warmen Lächeln angesteckt wurde.

Sie beide konnten nicht mehr lachen, seit Rons Tod, hatte Hermione begonnen ihn richtig zu verstehen. Seit seinem Tod...

_Harry liefen Tränen über die Wange, er bemerkte sie gar nicht.._

Harry und Hermione hatten es beide nicht ausgehalten, sie waren zusammen abgehauen.

Hermione sagte ihren Eltern am Bahnhof dass sie die Ferien bei Harry verbringen würde und versprach sich hin und wieder zu melden. Hermiones Eltern akzeptierten dies stillschweigend, umarmten Hermione sowie Harry einmal fest und gingen dann wieder nach Hause. Es bedurfte keiner Worte mehr.

Hermione und Harry hatten ihre Sachen beide bereits im Zug verkleinert und machten sich schließlich auf in die Winkelgasse.

Als erstes, reservierten sie zwei Zimmer für die nächste Woche, und brachten ihre Sachen hinauf, danach gingen sie zu Gringotts,wo sie Erstaunliches erwarten sollte.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ende

Schluss!Aus! Ende!

Ja, wahrlich, der Prolog ist zuende g, ich denkt doch nich dass ich es schaffe einen One-Shot zu schreiben...seufz und ich dachte ihr kennt mich P

Nun gut, das nächste chap, kommtin Kürze, in einer Woche oder so wir werden sehen, ahbe beschlossen das nächste chap imme rerst hochzuladen wenn das jweilige nächste danach schon fertig geschrieben ist damit ich euch nach nem halben jahr wenigstens noch etwas vorsetzen kann wenn ich weider so'n ausfall krieg an Ideen an andere ff's denk

Nun, ich werde mich über ein kleines Kommi, freuen, ihr wisst ja wie ihr dahin kommt!

Nur auf den netten, kleinen, euch anlächelnden „Go" Button drücken, und schon könnt ihr 'n Kommi abgeben, ich vertrag' sowohl Lob als auch Kritik P

Obwohl ich glaub dass mehr Kritik kommt, nu ja, ich habe keinen Beta, wenn jemand Lust drauf hat-_MELDEN!_


	2. Mondkirschen

_**Mondkirschen**_

Als erstes, reservierten sie zwei Zimmer für die nächste Woche, und brachten ihre Sachen hinauf, danach gingen sie zu Gringotts,wo sie Erstaunliches erwarten sollte.

Sie hatten gerade erst die Bank betreten, als ihnen schon ein kleines, braunes Stück Lebewesen entgegenlief, sich vorstellte, und die Beiden anwies mitzukommen..

Harry und Hermione, die natürlich stutzig geworden waren, fragten erst einmal worum es ging.

Der Kobold, den Harry tatsächlich als Griphook wiedererkannte, erklärte ihnen, dass es um Erbschaftsangelegenheiten ging, und um wichtige Gespräche mit dem Direktor der Bank.

Überrascht folgten Hermione und Harry dem Kobold, während des langen Weges, sie mussten unzählige Treppen auf und ab gehen, und gingen um jede Ecke die ihnen begenete, so schien es ihnen, fing Harry an den Kobold mit hochgezogener Augebraue zu fragen:

„Mr. Griphook, ich denke ich habe nicht ganz verstanden, was sie mit Erbschaftsangelegenheiten meinten. Wenn sie das wohl bitte näher erläutern könnten!"

Schon bei dem erstem Wort war der Kobold stehen geblieben und schaute Harry ungläubig an.

„Bitte wie haben sie mich genannt?", fragte Griphook erstaunt.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, hatte er etwa...: „ Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt, Mr. Griphook?"

und wieder dieser ungläubige Blick.

Kleine durchdingende Augen, schauten immer wieder erstaunt von Harry auf Hermine und wieder zurück, Hermine musste seit langem mal wieder richtig lachen! Ein Kobold, einer der ernsteseten Gringotts-Kobolde den sie bis jetzt gesehen hatte, gut das hieß nicht viel, aber gerade solch ein Kobold, guckte sie durchdingend-ungläubig an, dann wieder zu Harry und wieder zu ihr, und Hin und Her...dass erinnerte sie so an Ron! Schlagartig blieb ihr das Lachen im Halse stecken.

Harry merkte was in ihr vorging und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

Griphook beobachtete dies stillschweigend, nachdem die beiden sich wieder von einander lösten, aber immer noch des anderen Hand hielten, erklärte Griphook:

„Ihr Pate, Sirius Black, vom Stamm einer der wohl ältesten Zauberfamilien Großbritanniens, hinterlies ihnen ein beachtliches Vermögen, die Annahme Zeit beträgt 2 Jahre, danach würde das gesamte Erbe, egal wie es verteilt wurde, an den nächsten Verwandten weitergegeben. Dies wäre in diesem Fall Bellatrix Black, nun Lestrange."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten Harry und Hermine den Kobold vor sich an.

„WAS?"

Hermine war immer noch zu geschockt um etwas heraus zubringen.

„Wie kommt es, dass ich nie informiert worden bin?", fragte Harry scharf. Er zitterte vor Wut.

„Nun Mr Potter, wir haben ihnen bereits drei Briefe geschickt, einen nach dem Ableben Mr. Blacks, noch einen ein halbes Jahr danach, und nochmal vor kurzem einen , wir erwarten ihre Ankunft hier also bereits seit einem Jahr. Um auf ihre Frage zurück zu kommen, nicht viele Zauberer sprechen uns so höflich an wie sie, ich war...erschrocken. Nun entschuldigen sie bitte, aber der Direktor erwartet sie."

Im Büro...

Griphook führte sie noch durch etwas wie einen Warteraum, doch schliesslich waren sie im Büro des Direktors.

Man sah einen großen Schreibtisch aus einem edlen, altem Zauberholz.

Alle Stücke die heutzutage noch aus dem Holz, des mittlerweile nur noch rar vorhandenem, magischen Baumes mit dem Namen „Mondkirsche" gemacht worden waren, waren sehr teure Antiquitäten.

Die Bäume sehen den japanischen Kirschblütenbäumen sehr ähnlich, man könnte sagen, es ist ein Kirschblütenbaum in anderen Farben.(1)

Die Blüten sehen von der Farbe her dem Kirschblütenbaum sogar richtig ähnlich, nur das Innere hat bei der Mondkirschenblüte die gleiche Färbung wie das Holz, womit wir zu diesem kommen.

Das Holz ist eine komische Mischung aus dunklen Blau-, Grün- und Lilatönen. Von weitem sehen der Stamm und die Äste schwarz aus, aber wenn man das Holz aus der Nähe sieht, dann kommt es auf das Licht an, welche Farbe man sieht, am beeindruckensten ist der Baum bei Vollmond.

Die Blüten der Baumes, die ein leichtes Rot-Rosa haben, färben sich Dunkel- bis Blurot, sie sehen danach noch aus wie mit Silberpulver überzogen, denn die Blüten glitzern, und leuchten Metallisch auf, während der Mond auf sie scheint.

Das Holz beginnt ebenfalls auf unnatürliche Art zu leuchten. Man kann selbst aus 50 Metern Entferung noch erkennen welche Farbe wo lang verläuft.

Warum sie praktisch „Ausgestorben" sind?

Die Mondkirsche ist der machtvollste magische Baum den es je gegeben hat. An Vollmond ist seine Magie am stärksten, und alles von ihm kann benutzt und verarbeitet werden. Besonders für Zaubertränke waren die Zutaten von der Mondkirsche unverzichtliche Mittel.

Es waren immer reichlich dieser Bäume vorhanden, bis zu einem Aufstand. Etwa 1200 nach Chr.

Rafften sich die Phönixe auf, denn sie wurden von den Zauberen gesucht und versklavt. Es gab damals, wie bei de Mondkirschen, sehr viele Phönixe.

Doch bei diesem Aufstand, bei dem die Phönixgruppe übrigens gewonnen hat, wurden auch sehr viele Phönixe getötet, endgültig getötet.

Das Holz der Mondkirsche, kann den Phönixen an sich nichts antun.

Allerdings ist das aus dem Holz gemachtem Pulver, vermischt mit geriebenem Silberpulver und in Phönixblut gesiechtet, lebensgefährlich für Phönixe.

Dies wurde ihnen damals on den Zauberern entgegen geweht. Es starben viele, sehr viele Phönixe endgültig, doch die paar die übrig blieben, die insgesamt vielleicht gerade 150 waren, flogen zu dem einziem Feld auf dem dieser Baum wachsen konnte.

Es war eine Insel, die im See vor einem Hügel lag.

Dieser See war eigentlich für alle verboten, genau wie der Wald der ihn fast ganz umschloss,

doch die Lebewesen in dem See hatten den Zauberern erlaubt zur Insel und zurück zu fahren mit Booten, wenn sie nur darauf aufpassten dass der Insel nichts geschah, denn sie war so etwas wie das Herz des Sees, wenn der Insel etwas geschehen würde, oder auch nur die Hälfte der Insel zerstört würde, würde der See sich rächen.

Die Phönixe also, flogen zu eben dieser insel und brannten alles ab.

Und die Rache des Sees war grausam, alles im Umkreis von 20 Kilometern, dass von Zauberhand, bzw. von Zauberstab erbaut worden war, verschwand. Alles wurde von der Erde verschluckt. Einzig und allein Hogwarts blieb stehen, und in Hogwarts blieb ein Phönix.

Dieser Phönix, war der Vater aller Phönixe, und hatte zwar mitgeholfen die Insel zu zerstören, hatte seine Familie aber davon abhalten können die ganze Insel zu zerstören.

Seine Erklärung war, dass sie nicht ebenfalls andere Lebewesen ausrotten durften, so wie die

Zauberer es mit ihnen versucht hatten.

Zum Dank, dass er die Insel nicht völlig zerstörte, bestimmte der See, dass Fawkes, ab diesem Moment der Schützer dieser Insel sein sollte. Der Feuerphönix verfärbte sich.

Er wurde zum Wächter der Insel, die das Herz des Sees bedeutete. Und dessen Lebewesen der Lebenssaft des Sees waren.

Fawkes Federn und das Feuer seiner Seele, weswegen man sie „Feuerphönixe" nannte, waren nun nicht mehr Rot, Orange, Gelb und Golden.

Nun hatten sie die Farben des Holzes der Mondkirsche. Die Augen und das Feuer seiner Seele leuchteten in den Rottönen der Blüte, wie bei Vollmond. Sein Körper war wie mit Silberstaub überzogen.

Man erkannte das Fawkes nun Wächter und Teil der größten magischen Kraft der Welt war.

Der See, der Teil, rund um den See, dies alles war schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit vorhanden, sie hatten die gigantischste Auren.

Doch alles wurde ab diesem Zeitpunkt gut getarnt.

Fawkes, der nun der Wächter der schwarzen Rose war, so hieß die Insel, wurde sein vorheriges Aussehen übergelegt und er wurde zum Phönix Hogwarts' damit der immer in der Nähe „seiner" Insel war.

Harry war, milde gesagt, beeindruckt, genauso wie Hermione, dessen Kinnlade irgendwo auf dem Boden rumlungerte.

Harry wusste nicht woher die Informationen kamen, er wusste nicht mal warum er auf einmal mit Hermione in Sesseln saß und nicht mehr an der Tür stand.

Deswegen fragte er sich laut: „Was war das?Was ist passiert?"

Der Kobold, der hinter dem Schreibtisch auf einem hohen Sessel saß, erklärte was eben geschehen war.

„Nun Mr Potter, ich öffnete ihnen, sowie Miss Granger die Tür zu meinem Büro, in dem bis jetzt noch nie jemand war, ausser mir, und meinen Vorfahren. Sie gingen daraufhin wie hypnotisiert auf meinen Arbeitstisch zu und berührten ihn gleichzeitig. Daraufhin fiele sie in so etwas wie eine Starre, ich rückte vorsichtshalber die beiden Sessel hinter sie, da ich dachte dass sie nach der Starre wohl nach hinten kippen würden.

Nun zu mir, ich bin der Direktor der Bank Griphook Gringrotts.

Falls sie mich weiterhin mit Mister ansprechen möchten, benutzen sie bitte weiterhin meine Vornamen, mein Nachname würde nur aufsehen erregen und ich könnte mich nicht mehr draussen herumtummeln.", Griphook schmunzelte.

„Selbst meine Angestellten wissen nichts davon dass ich selbst der Direktor bin, Besprechungen werden normalerweise nur im Vorraum abgehalten und selbst da bin ich unsichtbar. Meine Angestellten haben sich zusammengereimt dass dies wohl so ist, damit ich nicht Opfer eines Anschlags werde wie mein Ur-,Uronkel. Nun ich habe nicht vor ihre Meinung zu ändern, ich finde es viel schöner wie ein normaler Kobold durch die Welt, in diesem Fall durch Gringotts schlendern zu können. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Mr. Potter, mich bestens verstehen können, deswegen halte ich sie auch für vertrauenswürdig. So, nun zu ihnen, hätten sie die Güte mir zu erzählen, wie sie die letzten fünf Minuten erlebt haben, sonst kommen wir gleich zum Geschäftlichen"

Harry und Hermine fassten sich wieder und begannen ihre Perspektive zu erzählen, was geschehen war.

„Ich habe so etwas wie die Erklärung zu diesem Holz gesehen und das Ende vom Phoenix-Aufstand. Hast du das gleiche gesehen Hermine?"

„Ja, also Mr. Griphook, wir haben erfahren, dass der Baum, von dem dieses Holz stammt, nur auf

einer einzigen Insel wächst, diese die im Verbotenem See liegt, der Zugrunde von Hogwarts ruhig vor sich hintreibt. Ausserdem haben wir erfahren, dass Fawkes, der Wächter dieser Insel ist, und dass die Insel die „Schwarze Rose" heisst. Wir haben erfahren, dass die Insel das Herzstück des Sees ist, und dieser dem ältesten Teil der magischen Geschichte entspringt, nämlich dass der See und seine Umgebung bereits seit Anbeginn der Zeit dort liegt."

Es entwickelte sich ein intressantes Gepräch über den See, und alles was damals passierte.

Das Gespräch driftete schließlich auf Binns und alle anderen Dinge der Welt ab. Nach 4 Stunden, in denen Griphook ein guter Freund von Hermione und Harry geworden war, genauso wie anders herum, fiel Harry auf, dass bereits eben die 4 Stunden nicht vergangen waren.

Nach Harrys Uhr jedenfalls nicht, es war als wäre seine Uhr stehen geblieben, doch die Uhr die hinter dem Stuhl des Direktors in die Wand gebaut war, Griphook hatte sich zu ihnen vor den Schreibtisch gesetzt, zeigte an dass es bereits 4 Stunden später war.

Verwundert sprach er die beiden anderen darauf an, denn auf seiner Uhr lag ein Anti-Kaputt Zauber, der auch das Stehenbleiben verhinderte.

Griphook musste lachen und erklärte dann geduldig, dass die Zeit innerhalb des Raumes manipuliert worden war, das bedeutet, während man im Raum ist, vergeht sozusagen keine Zeit, die

Uhr im Raum ist eine besondere und extra dafür angefertigte, damit man nicht jahrelang dort drinne bleibt ohne es zu bemerken.

Nun wo sie bemerkten dass sie bereits 4 Stunden über dies, jenes und jenem gesprochen hatten, zogen sie es vor nun endlich die geschäftlichen Angelegeheiten zu lösen.

Griphook stand auf und holte zwei kleine Holzschatullen aus einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches.

Die beiden Schatullen waren aus dem gleichen Holz wie der Tisch.

Als erstes öffnete Griph, Griphook hatte Hermione und Harry dazu überreden können ihn so zu nennen, die Schatulle mit dem dunkelblauen Schloß, heraus nahm er einen Gringottsschlüssel, ein kleines Ledersäckchen in der Farbe des Schlosses und eine menge Pergamente.

Ein Muggel hätte dies sicherlich geschockt, wir konnte man denn bloß diese unzähligen Sachen aus einem kleinem Kästchen holen, das gerade mal so groß war, dass es perfekt in Griphooks Hand passte. Aber da keine Muggel anwesend waren, interessiert das wohl eh keinen.

Griphook fing an zu erklären:

„Diese Schatullen sind die ultimativ sichersten Behälter Gringotts', vielleicht sogar der ganzen Welt. Sie lassen sich nur vom derzeitigem Dirketor von Gringotts öffnen, es steckt alles in dem Holz. Von diesen Schatullen gibt es exakt 132 Stück. Dies ist nämlich die Anzahl der ältesten Zauberfamilien, die als allererstes ein Verlies in Gringotts eröffneten. Dadurch sind es fast automatisch auch die reichsten Kunden, doch auch wenn diese Familien nicht reich wären, würde ihr Verlies am besten geschützt werden, dadurch dass sie so etwas wie _Stammkunden_ sind.

Jede Familie hat ihre ganz eigene Hauptfarbe des Wappens, danach richtet dich die Farbe der jeweiligen Schlösser, und so kann ich auch herauskriegen welche Schatulle welcher Familie angehört. Ansonsten gleichen sich die Schatullen nämlich auf jeden Kratzer."

„Dies ist nun die Schatulle der Familie Black, trotz des Namens ist ihre Hauptfarbe Dunkelblau.

Der Schlüssel ist eines der Teile, die die Tür zu dem Black'schen Verlies öffnet. Es braucht noch ein paar anderer Sachen, doch die zeige ich euch später, wenn wir runtergehen. Der Ledersack stellt etwas wie die familiäre Kreditkarte dar, denn so können sie bezahlen ohne vorher Gelb abgehoben zu haben. Dies funktioniert dadurch dass sie den Spruch Farcio sagen, und einmal gegen den Sack schnippen. Es klingt furchtbar dämlich aber ich kann da leider nichts ändern."

Harry und Hermione sahen Griph nur geschockt an. Sie waren schlicht und einfach sprachlos, weswegen der Kobold schelmisch beschloss, dass sie sicher noch das letzte hören konnten bevor sie in Ohnmacht fielen.

„Nun zu dem was sich in eurem Verlies befindet und was dies hier", Griphook zeigte auf all die zusammengerollten Pergamente: „ zu bedeuten hat."

„In eurem Verlies, im Übrigem hat es die Nummer 79, befinden sich zur Zeit 20 Magische Kisten, deren Inneres vergrößert worden ist. In diesen Kisten befindet sich ein Geldbetrag von insgesamt...

ich-bin-mir-nicht-sicher-aber-ich-glaube-meine-linie-verschwindet-immer-o.O+

So,mal wieder Ende °

(1) Wenn ihr bei google, zu Bilder geht und Kirschblütenbaum eingebt, sieht ,man 10 Bilder. Das Dritte von links oben, mit dem Friedhof, so ungefähr hab ich mir die Bäume von der Form her vorgestellt, wielleicht noch einen etwas längeren Grundstamm, aber alles in allem genau so von der Form her...nur falls das jemanden interessiert

Ich hab kein Latein, verzeiht mir also alles sprachlichen Missetaten...falls der spruch überhaupt latein ist...ich kann mich nicht mehr dran erinneren, so lang ist es her, dass ich das chap geschrieben hab...man,tut mir echt leid, dass ihr so lang warten musstet...

Was ich noch sagen wollte:

Die Hauptpersonen sind zwar HP und HG aber die beiden werden wohl kein Pairing bilden.

duckt.sich

Nich schlagen!

Ich hoffe ihr reviewt trotzdem weiter.

vor euch auf die Knie werf

Bitte verlasst mich nicht!

An.alle.meine.Reviewer:THANKS!  
knuffz

Also an Trang-Ouls-Avatar, Hermine Potter, TheBlackreader, Din Mikith, heidi1402, Anadstra und last but not least Sternchennicky86.

Danke an euch elle für die lieben Reviews,

es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat bis das neue chap on gekommen is.

Ich versuch es dieses mal schneller, ehrlich gesgat, war das problem die ganze Zeit nur beim Geldbetrag, ich hab's imemr noch nich so ganz raus wieviel er hat, meine mum hat nämlich den Zettel weggeschmissen auf dem ich alles notiert und augerechnet hatte. Sigh . Also hab ich das einfach ma ins nächste chap getan damit ihr endlich mal wieder was zu lesen habt

Ach ja, und falls jemand Lust hat meinen Beta zu machen, so sagt doch bitte Bescheid, ich denke es würde nicht schaden ;o)

**Gaaaaaanz liebe Grüße,**

**natsucat (Coco ;o)**


	3. Der Artefaktenschock

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts was ihr schon kennt , das WAS mir gehört sind diese blöden Zahlen hier und ein paar andere Sachenn. Falls ihr mal irgendetwas benutzen wollt, fragt mich bitte, es ist einfach nur höflich meine Lieben

Viel Spaß beim lesen nun

(Schlagt mich bitte wenn ich sowas nochmal machen will von wegen genauer Geldbetrag ausrechnen und so...heul und wenn jemand meint die Zahlen seien unrealistisch-schnief _meine_ geschichte...)

**_Der Erben Schock_**

_In diesen Kisten befindet sich insgesamt ein Betrag von..._

...27677280 Galleonen, 2 Sickel und 3 Knut.

WAMM!

Kinnladen machen Bekanntschaft mit Marmorboden.

„...so...so...so viel? Bist du dir sicher?"

Griphook grinste: „Joa! Allerdings..."

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Allerdings ist hierbei auch der Wert aller Antiquitäten und Gegenstände in dem Verlies mit einberechnet, diese Gegenstände befinden sich allesamt in 9 von den Kisten. Der Inhalt des Erlöses ihrer Geschäfte, also ihrer Immobilien, befindet sich momentan in 4 der Kisten und das Erbe, das bereits vorhanden war oder durch jedes weitere Mitglied erweitet wurde befindet sich in 7 Kisten. Die erste Einzahlung wurde im Jahr 1000 gemacht.

Die Linie begann 978.

Sie besitzen 5 Läden in der Nocturngasse und davon sind 3 vermietet, 2 werden von ihrem Anwalt verwaltet.

Dies alles wurde an sie beiden und Ronald Weasley vererbt, sein Anteil geht an die Familie Weasley."

Harry dachte er höre nicht richtig.

„Um es kurz und schmerzlos zu machen auch das Vermögen der Potters/Gryffindors ist ein nicht unerheblicher Betrag von 108.842.348 Galleonen und 28 Knut"

Hermione sah aus wie eine Statue.

Dann öffnete sie ihren Mund, um danach besinnungslos zur Seite zu fallen.

Harry sah in etwa gleich aus, jedoch begann er dann künstlich zu lachen und sein linkes Auge zuckte gehörig, während er leicht zitternd sagte: „Hehe! Guter...guter Witz Griph'...fast..he...fast hätte ich dir geglaubt."

Griphook konnte es sich nicht nehmen Harry den Wisch vor die Nase zu halten, woraufhin dieser ähnlich reagierte wie Hermione.

Griphook grinste und weckte beide genüsslich mit einem Zauber.

Dann half er beiden wieder beim hinsetzen und gab beiden ein Kaffee-ähnliches Getränk.

Nachdem Hermione ein paar Schlucke getrunken hatte, drehte sie ihren Kopf zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Du bist voll reich."

Harry nickte wie in Trance und sah sie mit verschleierten Augen an.

„Wie gut, dass ich nicht eingebildet bin und du nicht hinter meinem Geld her...", grinste er schließlich mit funkelnden Augen.

Sie verstanden gut, dass sie sich nun in Acht nehmen mussten, wenn er 17 geworden war, hatte er viele Posten zu übernehmen, die im Erbe mit einbegriffen waren.

Harry James Potter hatte noch sehr viel Rechtliches zu lernen.

Als Harry dies realisierte, stöhnte er und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen.

„Super, noch mehr Verantwortung!"

Hermione setzte sich auf seine Lehne und nahm ihn in dem Arm.

„Keine Sorge-alles was du zu verwalten hast gehört dir, es ist fast schon egal was du damit anstellst."

Sie beide wussten dass es nicht wahr war, schließlich gab es noch die ganzen Angstellten, aber die hatten bis jetzt auch überlebt. Sie würden sicher nicht untergehen, wenn er das Erbe übernehmen würde.

Nach einiger Zeit händigte Griphook ihnen die beiden Kästchen aus und sie verliessen sein Büro um hinunter in die Verliesse zu fahren.

Währen sie gingen und fuhren beredeten die Beiden was sie nun tun sollten und entschlossen sich dazu, nach den Verliessen erstmal die Anwesen Harry's und Hermione's abzuklappern.

In den Verliessen fanden sie viele Bücher und Schmuck, aber auch Kleidung und anderes.

Hermione und Harry nahmen aus beiden Verliessen die offiziellen Kleidungssstücke und alles ander mit, das sie als ofizielle Erben auszeichnete.

Ausserdem steckten sie noch ein paar Bücher und allerlei ein was ihnen wichtig und nützlich vorkam. So fanden sie auch ein verzaubertes Motorad bei dem Verlies von Harrys Familie.

Grinsend steckte Hary es in einen Beutel den sie so verzaubert hatten, dass er ähnlich funktionierte wie die Kisten.

Mit einem leichten Hochgefühl verliessen sie die Bank nicht ohne mit Griphook noch einen Termin zu einem nächsten freundschaftlichen Treffen auszumachen. Harry liefen geradewegs in sein Zimmer um sich des Inhalts der Kästchen bewusst zu werden, ohne Frage war Hermione dabei, und die Prozedur begann, sie wollten mit der Gryffindorschachtel anfangen.

Sanft strich er mit der Kuppe seines rechten Zeigefinger über beide Seiten des Schlüssels, bevor er sich mit der einer Scharf geschnittenen Nadelkante am Anfang es Schlüssels, in die der anderen Hand ritzte und drei Topfen auf das Schloss, sowie auf den Schlüssel fallen ließ. Nachdem er mit dem Blut auch die Kuppe des eben benutzten Zeigefingers und auf den des nahen Daumens verteilt hatte, saugte er leicht an seinem Finger und schluckte dir restlichen Blutstropfen hinunter.

Dann endlich steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und schloss auf. Der Deckel sprang auf wie frisch geölt und innen lagen Zwei Ketten, ein Gebilde aus Metall und Steinen und ein großer durchsichtiger, doch eisblaufunkelnder Stein in dessen Mitte unzählige winzige Farbkügelchen umherschwebten.

Mit offenem Mund betrachtetn die beiden für eine Weile das Specktakel, bevor sie sich den restlichen Utensilien zuwanden.

Vorsichtig fischte der Hogwartsschüler die beiden Ketten heraus, an beiden war ein Medaillon als Anhänger eingebracht.

Auch hier war er vorsichtig beim Öffnen, und was er sah ließ ihn keuchen.

Das was auf der einen Seite des Medaillons war wurde von einem dünnen druchsichtigem Plättchen geschützt und Hermione hatte keine Zweifel, dass es eine magische Hülle war. Unter dem Plättchen war der durchsichtige Stein eingelssen, den sie eben bereits in groß betrachtet hatten, in ihm konnte man deutlich um die fünfzehn verschiedenen Kügelchen erkennen. Die andere Seite war innen völlig mit einem ihm unbekannten Stein augelegt, bis Hermione ihm vollkommen benommen ein „Turpalin..das gibt's doch net, das is 'n Turpalin! Ein rot-blauer...ich krieg's nich mehr zusammen!" ins Ohr murmelte, da sie genau hinter ihm saß und über seine Schulter mitguckte.

„Gott' Harry, weißt du wie kostbar das Teil ist? Das gabs glaub' ich noch nie!"

Ehrfürchtig musterte das brünette Mädchen den Stein, als wolle sie ihn in sich aufsaugen.

Harry fragte sich was an dem Stein so besonders war, ausser dass er unglaublich hübsch aussah...und, dass sein Name dort stand.

MOMENT MAL! Sein NAME stand dort? Der Gryffindor rieb seine Augen einmal kräftig bevor er erneut auf den Stein sah, nein tatsächlich, dort stand sein Name!

Im Inneren oder eher in der Mitte, Harry wusste es nicht genau, strahlte der Stein ein intensives Hellblau aus, wie er es an den anderen Stellen tat, nein, die Farbe verlief langsam und flüssig in stahlendes Rotrosa über, das die ganze Mitte einnahm. Eben dieser rote Stein war eben vor seinen Augen im Inneren des Blaus zerschmolzen und hatte sich dann wieder gefestigt, doch nun waren Rillen eingelassen, die das sanfte Blau einsinken ließen, sodass ein kleiner Teil des Rot sich ihren Weg nach oben suchte und an der Luft die Namenritzen füllte. Der Stein sah aus als wäre er immer so gewesen!

Ungläubig starrte er darauf und drückte nach längerer Zeit Hermione das andere Medaillon in die Hand, die den Wandel genauso mit offenem Mund verfolgt hatte, wie er selbst.

„Ähm..."

„Öffne du es, mein Gefühl sagt mir du solltest es öffnen"

Verwundert tat sie es und der Innenraum glich dem Medaillon Harrys als sei er kopiert worten, nur

war bei ihr anstatt des roten ein oranger Turmalin eingelassen. Und auch in ihren Händen begann der Turpalin innerlich zu zerfließen bis zum Schluss ihr Name dort stand, der ihr hell entgegenblitzte.

Glücklich, dass Hermione endlich mal wieder wie früher war, krabbelte er hinter sie und band ihr ihre Kette um.

„Aber Harry!" , rief sie mit großen Augen doch er selbst schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und krabbelte dann wieder vor sie um sich den Rest anzugucken, natürlich ließ auch er sich seine Kette anlegen.

Das komische Metallgebilde schien aus dem gleichen silbrigem Metall zu sein wie die Ketten, flach wie ein Blatt, zeigte es ein Jing-Jang Zeichen in der Mitte, das allerdings von einer schwarzen dünnen Kette in der Mitte durchbrochen war, drum herum war das Metall ausgeprägt. Es sah so aus als würde das Zeichen brennen, wie man es von den Sonnenzeichen kannte, auf jeder Seite verliefen nun Linien von den Enden der Flammen aus und Kurven an deren Ende ein kleines Rundes Plättchen war, auf dem ein Zeichen, ein Stein und eine Rune eingelassen waren.

Harry hielt das Ding vorsichtig mit der einen Hand, während er es Hermione reichte, nachdem sie die andere Seite sicher hielt,vbrach es plötzlich dort durch, wo die Kette herum gewickelt war, Hermione schrie erschrocken auf, er selbst schaute nur entgeistert darauf.

„Was haben wir getan?!" ,rief sie erschrocken.

„Gar nichts, wir...wir haben es doch nur festgehalten"

„Aber...aber...aber-es ist kaputt!Ein uraltes Artefakt ist zerbrochen, siehst du da...das...was,wieso?"

Verwirrt sahen beide, dass das Symbol sich getrennt hatte, die Kette war ebenfalls entzwei gebrochen und jede Hälfte schlung sich nun um eines der Zeichen.

Mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen sahen sie, dass es nicht abgebrochen wirkte, sondern als wären es zwei Teile, schon immer gewesen, nirgends war es kaputt, glatt geschliffen wars. Dann geschah es.

Die Zeichen erhoben sich in die Luft und flogen auf Harry und Hermione zu.

Schreiend duckten sich beide, doch die Zeichen machten kehrt und rasten wieder unaufhörlich, direkt in ihre Stirn, Hermione hatte die Augen zugekniffen, als sie kein Summen mehr hörte, aber auch nichts gespürt hatte, machte sie vorsichtig die Augen auf.

Das Zeichen tauchte genau vor ihr wieder auf, sie versuchte danach zu greifen, bekam es aber nicht zu fassen, es entwischte immer. Harry ging es genauso, bis er sich einfach grummelnd aufsetzte und zu Hermione sah, da blieb ihm die Luft weg, er krächzte nur noch „Mione?"

„Hm?", fragend setze sie sich auf und sah auf ihren Freund, mindestens genauso entgeistert.

Sie hatten sich äusserlich verändert, beide hatten längere Haare und einen leicht bronzenen Hautton.

Vorsichtig nahm Harry die Brille ab und rieb sich einmal in den Augen, aber Hermiones Bild blieb so. „Verdammt", seufzte er.

Aber das akuteste war wohl, dass beide den Teil des Gebildes der vor ihnen schwebte, neben dem Auge abgebildet hatten wie ein Tattoo, bei Hermione war es neben dem linken Auge, sie hatte den größeren Weißteil des Zeichens und bei Harry neben dem rechten Auge, er hatte den schwärzeren Teil bekommen.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Wie machen wir das wieder rückgängig?"

Verzweifelt wurde Hermione angesehen.

„Meinst du das sollten wir tun?Du siehst echt gut aus so", grinste Hermione ihn an.

„Öhm...du auch"

„Danke.Ich weiß es aber auch nicht...wie wir...ich auch?"

Aus dem Bettt stürzend krabbelte sie auf den Spiegel zu und sah sich zum ersten Mal selbst.

„Tatsache"

Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

„Hübsch"

Sie lächelte ihm zu setze sich wieder aufs Bett und wurde ernst.

„Trotzdem können wir so nicht unter die Leute gehen!"

Die vergessenen Zeichen leuchteten auf einmal auf, bevor sie in die Handrücken der Teenager fuhren und dort blieben.

„Was?"

Staunend beobachtet Hermione das Zeichen, das auf ihrem rechten Handrücken mit ihrer Haut verschmolz, wieder spürte sie nichts.

Bei Harry geschah das gleiche auf der linken Hand und er sah wie seine Haut danach blasser wurde und fühlte, dass er keine Haare mehr auf dem Rücken liegen hatte.

„Hm."

„Hm."

Seufzend sahen sie sich an, bevor sie sich ganz einfach dem Stein zuwanden der da stand.

„Was ist das eigentlich?", fragend.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.", missmutig.

„WAS?Echt jetzt?", geschockt.

„JA!Echt jetzt!" , keifend.

„Sorry...mein ja nur" ,entschuldigend.

„Jaja!", genervt.

„Hm"

„Hm"

Die beiden sahen sich fragend an.

„Machen wir das später."

Schulterzuckend stimmte Harry zu und machte sich an das Erbe der Blacks.

Nachdem das Kästchen aufgesprungen war, war ein strahlendes Licht daraus gestrahlt und die beiden Hogwartschüler hatten sich wegdrehen müssen und die Augen zugekniffen.

„WOAH!"

„Scheiße, was ist DAS denn!"

„HARRY!"

Langsam flaute das Licht ab und nur ein sanftes Leuchten blieb zurück, langsam drehten sich beide zurück und blinzelten vorsichtig. „Ich frage noch einmal: Was ist DAS?" , sagte der Potter mit merkwürdig verzerrter Stimme.

„Sci...Sci...oh mein Gott", der Ohnmacht nahe versuchte Hermione ihm zu erzählern was es mit diesem auf sich hatte, als sie es aber nicht schaffte, ging sie schnaubend zu ihrem Koffer und knallte ihm ein Buch regelrecht an den Kopf. Scipio neblosae Mortis,so hieß das Teil, auf englisch auch Stab des nebligen Todes, sah auch in geschrumpfter Form sehr eindrucksvoll aus. Es war in kleiner Form ein Ring. Das Metall, das den Ring darstellte war das gleiche wie das der Ketten, die Fassung waren 3 winzige Kettchen die in der Mitte von zwei dünnen Plättchen, den hölzernen Stab hielten. Das Holz, um genauzu sein, war das vom Mondblütenbaum. Der Stab war nur noch 3 Zentimeter lang und 3 Milimeter hoch, rund natürlich, und an der Spitze die zum Ringfinger hinzeigte war ein glänzender Stein eingelassen. Das Buch sagte ihm, dass es die Pupille eines Drachen war. Nach dem Tod derer, lösten sich ihre Pupillen eigentlich auf, aber diese hier, vemutete man, war wohl einem Drachen ausgestochen worden, man hatte allerdigns noch nie von einem ähnlichen Fall gehört oder wusste, dass so etwas ging.(-1-)

„Oh mein Gott!"

„Sag ich doch"

„Und wofür ist der gut?"

„Lies doch einfach weiter!" ,fauchte sie entnervt und funkelte ihn an.

Gut, las er halt.

_Es ist bereits über ein Jahrtausend her, dass man von jemandem gehört hatte, der diesen Stab besaß und nutzte. Keiner kann heutzutage noch sicher sagen wofür er benutzt werden kann._

_Aufgrund des Namens scheint es jedoch nichts postives zu sein._

Damit schloß der Text.

„Name,hm?", seine Augen huschten zurück übers Blatt und lasen sich den Namen noch einmal durch.

„Scipio neblosum Mortis..."

„Stab des nebligen Todes..."

„Nebliger Tod..."

„Neblig...Tod..."

„Mhm..."

„...neblig-NATÜRLICH!"

Das Grübeln der beiden hatte ein jähes Ende, nachdem die Brünette aufschrie und der Narbenträger sie erschrocken ansah.

„Hast du eine idee?"

„Ja, pass auf!"-in verschwörerischem Tonfall fuhr sie fort-„Was für ein Nebel bringt schon den Tod?"

„...was weiß ich?"

Genervt wurde zurück gefaucht: „Du solltest wirklich mehr lesen!"

„Jaja...und?Welcher Nebel jetzt?"

„...also...ich hab da jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten, einmal die Dementoren,die-"

„NATÜRLICH!", schrie Harry auf, wurde aber von Hermione genervt zurückgehalten.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig! Also...---böser blick---...wie ich schon sagte, die Dementoren wären die erste Möglichkeit, sind aber eher unwahrscheinlich, da sie nicht wirklich totbringend sind! Gut, sie saugen dir die Seele aus, machen dich kirre und so, aber dann bist du ja noch nicht wirklich tot, ich meine...dein Körper ist ja noch da! Daher denke ich, dass eher der ...

Ende...

mein dank geht an meine freunde belinda und christoph die mit bei der lateinübersetzugn a bisel geholfen hat

ich hab nämlich kein latein

Ausserdem natürlich noch an meine liebe Beta

(-1-)Bei mir ist es so,dass die Drachnpupillen eigentlich nur schwarze Kugeln sind, die man aus dem Auge heraustrennen kann, zwar mit viel Blut und so Gewabsche, aber es ist nicht wie bei uns nur das Loch in der Iris.

Danke fürs lesen, wäre glücklich,wenn ihr mir nen kommi da lässt

wär wirklich ganz ganz ganz doll liebe!

Eure Natsucat


	4. Alte Grundstücke und ihre Tücken

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts was ihr schon kennt , das WAS mir gehört sind diese blöden Zahlen hier und ein paar andere Sachen. Falls ihr mal irgendetwas benutzen wollt, fragt mich bitte, es ist einfach nur höflich meine Lieben

Sry, dass das hier nu halb so lang ist wie die normalen Kapitel und auch nur ne Vertröstung...ich versuche wirklich weiterzuschreiben...

Viel Spaß beim lesen nun und DANKe fürs Warten, auch wenns wenig is was ich euch momentan servieren kann **schnüf**

_**Alte Grunstücke und ihre Tücken**_

_Ich war noch nicht fertig! Also...---böser blick---...wie ich schon sagte, die Dementoren wären die erste Möglichkeit, sind aber eher unwahrscheinlich, da sie nicht wirklich totbringend sind! Gut, sie saugen dir die Seele aus, machen dich kirre und so, aber dann bist du ja noch nicht wirklich tot, ich meine...dein Körper ist ja noch da! Daher denke ich, dass eher der ..._

...„Lethifold" gemeint ist!", wurde ihm schließlich stolz präsentiert. Vorsichtig sah der Schwarzhaarige zu seiner besten Freundin und schickte ihr einen fragenden Blick. „Idiot...ich werde dich diesen Sommer dazu _zwingen _zu lesen...ist ja nicht auszuhalten. Der Lethifold ist ein Nebeliges Geschöpf der seine Opfer lautlos und in einem Stück verschlingt, er hinterlässt keine Spur und ist eigendlich eher in tropischen tonen zu finden, aber wir wissen ja nicht wo der Stab gemacht wurde oder woher der Drache kam, dessen Pupille ja schon die halbe Macht darstellt, und welche Fähigkeiten der hatte. Gegen ihn hilft, genauso wie gegen die Dementoren, nur der Patrouszauber.

„Aha...und was machen wir jetzt damit?"

„Am besten wir lassen ihn erst al da drin liegen...bis wir mehr darüber wissen"

„Is wohl das Beste", stimme Harry zu und schloß das Kästchen wieder

„Und jetzt?"

„Gucken wir uns die anderne Sachen an die wir mitgenommen haben!", rief Hermione Feuer und Flamme.

Nach kurzer Zeit entdeckten sie auch schon etwas gefunden, dass sie sofort zu Nutzen gedachten.

Kaum waren sie vor die Tür getreten, da verschwanden sie auch schon in die offizielle Apparierstelle in der Winkelgasse.

Sie apparierten in eine dunkle Gasse, um von dort aus zu einem Anwesen Harrys zu schlendern.

Ein altes Pergament mit einem alten, alles aktualisierendem Zauber, auf dem sich die Wohnsitze der Familie Potter plus Ahnen befand, hatte Harry gerade in der Hand und starrte konzentriert auf das Blatt in seiner Hand, als Hermione, die hinter ihm ging, gerade etwas sagen wollte. Doch da war er schon gegen den alten großen Baum gelaufen. Eine große Robinke ragte vor seiner schmerzenden Stern in den Himmel hinauf. Mit lachenden Augen nahm Hermione ihm das Pergament aus der Hand und übernahm schließlich die Führung.

Nach kurzer Zeit standen sie vor einem großen silbernem Tor. Grüner, Roter und schwarzer Efeu rangte sich um die Stangen.

Der Gryffindor bekam von seiner brünetten Freundin erklärt, dass dies die magischen Arten von Efeu sind, der meist um ein Grünststück oder etwas gestreut wurde,das gut bewacht werden sollte.

Wenn Magie angewendet würde, würde diese bei schwarzmagischen Flüchen reflektiert, bei weißmagischen wurde sie als Energie eingezogen, welche die Pflanze dann weiterwachsen ließ und ihr mehr Kraft gab. Auch Muggelmethoden stoß sie ab, man konnte die Blätter nicht berühren,wenn man sie nicht gepflanzt hatte. Wenn man darauf bedacht war, dass auch noch andere Leute durch konnten, musste man deren Blut vor der Einpflanzung auf den Samen geben.

Verwirrt merkte Hermine noch an, dass dieser Pflanzenart eigentlich auch als ausgestorben galt, die muggel'sche Form war ja etwas ganz anderes.

Erstaunt bemerkten sie, dass sowohl Harry, als auch Hermione durch konnten und der Efeu ihr nichts tat, nein, sie sogar noch liebevoll umstreichte, als sie das Tor aufstieß.

Daraufhin ging sie wieder neben Harry, der ihre Hand schützend in seine nahm. Das Anwesen schien unheimlich auf sie hinab. Der Garten, der hinter den hohen, berankten Mauern steckte, ließ ihnen den Atem ausgehen. Ein altertümlicher, früher sehr gepflegter Garten in einem nun urwaldmäßigem Zustand empfing sie. Der Pfad, noch immer mit weiß blitzendem Marmor ausgelegt, das aussah wie neu, schenkte immer neue Überraschungen, wie Abzweigungen und Brunnen, Bänke und Lichter die sich am Weg befanden. Schließlich kamen sie vor einer großer schwarzen Tür an, dessen gemusterter Gestein alles wiederspiegelte, tastend wollte die Hogwartschüerin darüberfahren, wurde dann aber von einem Schutzzauber zurück geschleudert.

Hart schlug Hermione ein paar Meter entfernt mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem Boden auf, wo sich sogleich eine dunkelrote Substanz unter ihrem Kopf ausbreitete, noch während Harry zu ihr hineilte, sah er, wie das Blut vom Boden eingesaugt wurde und Hermione ihre Augen öffnete.

Vorsichtig half er ihr auf.

„Mir ist ein bisschen schwindelig"

Sie fasste ihn hart am Arm.

„Ein bisschen sehr,hm?"

„Mhm" ,murmelte sie zustimmend, hielt sich ein Taschentuch an den Hinterkopf und ließ sich von Harry zu dem Tor zurückführen, ließ sich aber anderthalb Meter davor auf den Boden sacken um die Tür noch einmal richtig an zu gucken.

„Gehts?"

„Mhm..Versuch du es mal" ,forderte sie Harry auf, der sah sie ungläubig ansah und dann misstrauisch die Tür beäugte

„Sicher?"

Ein ungläubiges Schnauben erklang.

„Klar,weisst du...ach man,es wäre doch nur wahrscheinlicher dass du durchkommst...immerhin ist es das Haus DEINER Vorfahren"

Nun grinste er sie freudlos an.

„Daran hättest du vorher denken sollen,was?"

Grimmig stoß sie ihn nach vorne. Er versuchte die Tür zu berühren, doch auch er flog gnadenlos zurück. Erschrocken sah Hermione zu ihm, doch er krabbelte schon wieder zu ihr zurück, schelmisch grinsed kam er bei ihr an: „Du weisst doch-Dickschädel"

Dann allerdings tat sich was.

Schwarze Blitze zuckten von dem filigran gearbeitetem Tor aus auf sie zu und kreisten sie ein,ehe ein weiterer Augenbick verging. Zitternd rückte Hermione nun näher an ihren Freund.

„Was...was ist das?"

„Keine Ahnung..." ,damit streckte der Gryffindor die Finger aus um es zu berühren,aber Hermione packte blitzschnell seine Hand und zog sie zurück. „Bist du irre?" ,zichte sie, Harry antwortet nicht.

Nun aber zog die Brünette ihre Schuhe und Socken aus, der schwarzhaarige Junge neben ihr betrachtete das verwirrt, wusste es aber besser, als sie jetzt nochmal zu nerven.

Die Schuhe wieder angezogen, schmiss sie eine Socke flach über den Boden, aus den Kreis der knisternden Linien im Marmor hinaus, doch weiter als Zehn Zentimeter rutschte der zurückgebliebene Staub nicht.

Blaß sahen Harry und Hermione sich an,bevor sie die andere Socke im hohen Bogen wegwarf, aber genau über den Linien zerfiel sie zu Staub und nicht mehr sehr weit.

Auch nun sahen sie wieder wie der Marmorboden den Schmutz in sich aufsaugte.

Harry saß mit entsetzem Blick nebend Hermione, wie kamen sie hier wieder raus?

Break

O Gott! Es tut mir so leid! Ich weiß dass es nur 2 Wordseiten sind und nicht 6 wie ich es mir eigendlich vorgenommen hatte, aber ich kann wirklich,irgendwie nicht weiterschreiben, als poste ich jetzt einfach mal das was ich bis jetzt aus mir rausquetschen konnte...ich weiß...angesichts des über einen halben Jahres das es nicht weiter ging ist es total wenig TT

verzeiht mir TT

(Megasry an meine Beta...hab dies jetzt heut Nacht eben hochgeladen und deswgeen nicht an dich geschickt, kannst mich ja demnächst ma anschreiben, vielleicht kannst du mir nene bisschen beim weiterschrieben helfen und mit ideen füttern?;)

Eure Natsucat


End file.
